


Couldn't Live Without You:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Pono Kaulike (Justice for All) Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Massage, Bondage, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Daughters, Developing Relationship, Dominant Danny "Danno" Williams, Dominant Steve McGarrett, Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike (Justice for All), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Family, Fetish, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, General, Handcuffs, Hot Sex, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Kink, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Picnics, Pleasure Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Road Trips, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Shower Sex, Skinny Dipping, Slash, Spreader Bars, Sub Danny "Danno" Williams, Sub Steve McGarrett, Therapy, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Top Steve McGarrett, Torture, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: After Danny was brought home from Colombia, Steve realizes that his feelings are more than friendship, Will he have the courage to tell him that he loves him, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts the series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

*Summary: After Danny was brought home from Colombia, Steve realizes that his feelings are more than friendship, Will he have the courage to tell him that he loves him, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts the series!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was feeling like the walls are caving in on him, He felt like a vacation is in order, Rachel cleared it, that Grace could join him on his trip, so everything is okay, Well.....Not okay, He doesn't have the man of his dreams, cause he is straight as an arrow, & he doesn't want to get punched by him, his best friend, Commander Steve McGarrett, the man of his dreams & desires for the past five years.

 

He sighed, & looked around, He knew that he was doing the right thing, If he is around Steve, He knew that it would be the hardest thing that he had to got through, & it would hurt, cause he just knew that his superseal would not return his feelings, so he is not gonna  put himself through that hell. Because it's not worth it, & he doesn't want to play games, & he is not into playing games either.

 

"Ready, Monkey ?", he asked with a bright smile, she nodded, & said, "Ready, Danno", she got her stuff together, & helped her dad with what is left, she is hoping that this vacation that they are going on, will help clear his head, & maybe talk to her uncle about getting together, & being her stepfather. She loves Steve, & she knows that her father loves Steve too, cause they make each other so happy. Danny noticed that she was thinking off into space, & she looked worried, "Everything will be okay", he said reassuring her, & she nodded with a smile, they went on their trip.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, &  Captain Lou Grover were talking about Steve & Danny, & how they have feelings for each other, "He is a knucklehead for letting him go", The Former SWAT Commander said, shaking his head, as he thought about the Colombia ordeal, & what they went through. Chin said, "We should give them time, They will figure it out", Kono said agreeing, "Yeah, Let's not interfere", Lou nodded, cause he knew that drama would always bring trouble guarantee.

 

Steve was resting up from being awake, & coffee ever since he managed to bring Danny home from Colombia, & he was not really resting well, & knew what the problem was, He had a huge crush on Danny, as he thought of what he & the blond went through in the past 5 years, **"I know that I can not live without Danno, I  have to tell him"** , He thought to himself, & he got up, showered, dried off, changed, got ready, & headed for HQ.

 

Danny & Grace got to their cabin, & got settled in, when Grace was doing some reading, Danny went & grabbed a sweater, & protected himself from the chilly air, He thought about Steve, & laughed at the antics, that they got themselves involved in. **"If Steve doesn't feel the way, that I feel, At least, I have a great friendship with him, It's more than enough for me"** , he thought to himself, "Danno ?", Grace called out from inside the house, "I am coming, Monkey", & he went inside to fix them some lunch.

 

Kono, Chin, & Lou smiled, as Steve came bustling through the bullpen, "I need to see Danny, Any info ?", Kono said, "Danny told Joe where he will be, If any of us needs him", Chin & Lou checked his phone, & GPS, "GPS Is up & revved to go", Lou reported, "Phone is working", Chin added, "Go get your man !", the three members exclaimed in unison with a smile, Steve smiled, & hurried out to meet Joe at the hotel, that he is currently staying at, so he can get the info on Danny, & he secure his future with Grace, & him.

 

Joe was happy that Steve called him, but also knew that he was in a hurry, so he could catch Danny, He knew that the blond would be good for him, after a day of meeting him, & that he would take good care of him. When Steve knocked, The Former Seal Commander let him in, & handed him a piece of paper, "I called in a lot of favors for this, Don't fuck this up", "I won't, Joe, Thanks", he hugged his mentor, & ran off to get & meet Danny at his vacation spot.

 

Danny went on to the porch, & enjoy the sunset, while Grace was watching some tv for a little bit before bed, He wished Steve was there with them taking in the beautiful spot along with them, & also that they would make love under the stars one night, He sighed, & knew it was a stupid wish, but he couldn't help, but feel a little bit romantic at the moment, He sighed, & relaxed for a bit, as he was watching the stars come out that night.

 

Steve was almost there, He was excited to be near Danny, maybe to touch him, letting himself feel that his partner, & possible lover was alive & well, instead being dead in a colombian prison, where he would had spent the rest of his life, if Steve & the others had not intervene on his behalf, & get him the hell out fo there, & home safely, **"I am coming, Danno, I am coming, Baby"** , he thought to himself, as he focused on getting to his destination safely.


	2. Part One:

Danny heard the familiar engine of the Silverado coming up the trail, & he was surprised & excited to see Steve coming up here, He knew that the Five-O Commander would not last long, so he decided to give him a break, & smile, as the tall & handsome man made his way up the walkway, he knew also that he could not resist his charms, & wasn't sure even if he wants to, cause he was gonna listen to his heart for once.

 

"Hey there, Babe, Miss me already ?", he said teasing him, but he knew by the serious look on his friend's face, he did, "I sure did, Danno", Steve said reassuring him, full of emotion, & felt like he couldn't take a breath, "Come here, Steve", Danny said urging him into a hug, & the men hugged, & felt so right at that moment, "I am sorry, Danno, I just wanted to see you, & make sure that you are really okay for myself, You know ?", The Loudmouth Detective gave him a soft smile, & said, "Of course, I know", & then they heard footsteps running towards the front door, Danny said with a warning, & a smile, "Brace yourself", Steve nodded with a bigger smile, as he prepared for Grace's greeting.

 

"Uncle Steve !", The Young Girl exclaimed with happiness, & she hugged her uncle tightly, she smiled, & said, "I am so glad that you are here, Aren't you, Danno ?", Danny looked at Steve & said with a smile, "I sure am, Monkey, I sure am", Steve felt the love & warmth take him in, & said with a devilish look & smile on his face, "I brought some ice cream, I thought since we are camping, We should have the necessary treat", he handed over the bag, & said, "Here you go, Shortcakes", she took it inside & got everything all set up. Danny shook his head, & said, "Spoiling her", & they went to join their love one for a delicious dessert/snack.

 

The Others went to the **_Hilton Hawaiian Village_** , for drinks after finishing up work at HQ, Kono asked, "How do you think it's going ?", Chin said, as he thought out loud, "I think he has a chance of getting what he wants, & talking to Danny", Lou said agreeing, "Yeah, McGarrett is a stubborn son of a bitch, but he will succeed on what he wants most in the world", The Ex-Surfer said, "You are rigjht", & decided not worry about Danny & Steve, letting them have their fun, & they will have their own.

 

Joe was reading til he fell asleep, he thought about Steve, & the part of the misery, that he played in, to make him not trust him so easily, He felt bad about it, & decided that if Doris doesn't give him the full story, then he will, He owed it to Steve, & to his father, who was his best friend, He silently prayed to himself, thinking, **"Please let Steve & Danny get together, He deserves to have a family, & happiness along the way"**, He felt tired all of all sudden, & shut his light off, & went to bed.

 

After their dessert, Grace felt sleepy, & she asked if both of them would tuck her in for old time sake, which they agreed, & they sang her a song, & read of her chapter books to her, She fell right to dreamland, & they both kissed her cheek, saying, "Good night, Monkey, Night, Shortcakes", & they tiptoed out of the room, Steve sighed, & said, "Danno, Can we talk ?", Danny nodded, & said, "Sure", & they went to walk on the beach, where there is no one around, & privacy, so they can talk out whatever issues that has risen.

 

Once they reached the beach, "I love you, Danno, I have come to the conclusion, I just love you, I can't help it, but I do....I just wanted you to know that", Steve said looking him dead in the eyes. Danny smiled, cause he could not believe his luck, his dreams came true, He said softly, "I love you too, Super Seal", Steve smiled goofily at him, cause he got the response that he was looking for, & he felt like he was the luckiest man in the world, & for once, he ain't gonna fight it.

 

They leaned in for a sweet kiss, Danny said whispering, "We _**are**_ gonna do this right, I want to make you happy, Steve, Just like you have been for the past 5 years", Steve caressed his cheek, & said, "Whatever you want, Danno, I agree, You made me just as happy, I love you", "Right back at ya, Baby", They walked back in the house hand in hand, like couples would do,  & that is what they are now, officially a couple.

 

They told Grace at breakfast that morning, she was thrilled, & she started planning in her mind what to do for them, & she got on the phone with her Aunts, & Uncles, to see what they can do, in order to speed up the process, cause once Steve is her stepfather, she won't be letting him go without a fight, cause that is how much he means to her, she put in the call to Five-O HQ, knowing that they would be there.

 

"Grace, Don't worry, as soon as you come back, We will start planning for your dad & Steve to get together faster, Uncle Chin, & Uncle Lou will help me, Bye now", she turned to the two men, & her love ones, "Got that part ?", Lou said with a smirk, "Oh yeah, We are gonna have so much fun, Let's get Joe in on this", Chin said with a bigger smile, "Love how your mind works, Let's do it", & they placed the call, & Joe agreed to help out, cause it's a great cause, & it's ohana.


	3. Part Two:

It was early next morning, Steve woke up, but did not want to move, or wake his precious cargo in his arms, he could get use to this, & he thought to himself, **"I am so glad that I took the risk, Danno is the right one for me, I've always known with my heart, & my head"**, He smiled, as he looked at his new lover, He doesn't even mind taking it slow, cause Danny means the world, & he would wait forever, he sighed, & went  back to sleep, dreaming of erotic thoughts that involves the loudmouth detective.

 

The Team & Joe met for breakfast, & they were discussing their plan out, "I think it should be in the most romantic spot of the island", Joe said firmly, Kono nodded, & said, "I agree, I think Kamekona has a friend who owns a spot, & owes him a favor, I will go see & talk to him about it", Chin said, "Me & Kono have a cousin, who is a florist, She can get you a great deal on flowers", Lou said, "I will see about restauarants that cater", Joe nodded, & said, "I will take care of the rest, & save some for Grace, Cause no one could resist a cute as a button nose child", Everyone agreed, & laughed at that, as they finished their breakfast, ready to start the day.

 

Danny woke up, & shifted, which made Steve wake up, as a response, & started to kiss every one of his lover's bruises, courtesy of the guards in that hellhole in Colombia, The Blond moaned out, "Mmmm, That feels so good, Super Seal", as he leans into Steve's kisses. They had a makeout session, & were careful, so the other wouldn't get too aroused, "I am gonna make us some breakfast", Steve said, as he was getting up, Danny pushed him down to the bed, & said seductively, " _ **Stud**_ , You stay there, & look good, & rest, I will make us some breakfast", & he got up, giving the seal time to enjoy the view of his delicious ass, as he put on his sleep pants to do it.

 

Grace woke up first from the smells of her father's wonderful cooking, & came rushing into the kitchen, & said, "It was not a dream was it, Danno ?, Uncle Steve is here ?", He smiled, & said, "No, It was not a dream, He is here, He is gonna spend some time with us, We definitely deserve to relax, Monkey", she nodded in agreement, &  went to set the table for breakfast. She loves that they are their own little family, outside of their ohana, & she hopes that it will last.

 

Steve woke up, & joined his little family at the breakfast table, They were planning out their day, & he asked Grace, "What do you think, Sweetie, We will work on your backstroke, so you would be set for the swim meet next month ?", Grace nodded excitingly, & said turning to her father, "Can I, Danno ?", The Blond nodded, & said, "Sure, Baby, As long as you listen to your Uncle, & be safe", She kissed him, & said, "I promise, Danno, Thank you", she hugged him, & then she went to get ready, & the men did the cleanup, & went to get ready too, for a fun day in the water.

 

Kono went to see Kamekona, & explaiend what the plan was, he got on the phone to his cousin, & asked about using his venue for a romantic spot, & he smiled, & gave the ex-surfer the "thumbs up", as he continued his conversation, & he ended it with, "Solid, Cuz, I owe you a big one, Thanks", he hung up, & said to Kono, "Okay, Sistah, It's all yours, So you have no interruptions to do your arrangements", She smiled, & said, as she kissed his cheek, "Thanks, Kame, You are the best", she texted Chin, Lou, & Joe to let them know that the place was secured. As she got to her car, she texted Grace, letting her know that their plan is a go.

 

Meanwhile, Lou scored big on the food, cause the restaurant, **_Villa Cuchina_** , was so grateful for Danny & Steve's help in stopping an assassination from taking place, so it was their chance to repay for what they did for them, The place gave the former SWAT Commander a great deal on the food, & staff, Lou left with a big smile on his face, cause it was a great feeling helping two people get together, so they can have a future together, He called Joe, & Chin to check on their progress.

 

Chin got the flowers, & the beautiful centerpiece for the table, that they are gonna set up at the venue for Steve & Danny, He met up with Joe, who did well with his own task, "I think we are really outdoing ourselves here, The Boys are gonna really like this", Chin said agreeing chuckling, "Yeah, They will, If they don't shoot us first", & The Former Naval Commander chuckled, too saying, "True",  & they went to meet up with Lou, & Kono, so they can all report how they did during the day.

 

Grace, Steve, & Danny were having fun in the water, & they all splashed around, & enjoyed each other's company, after the men helped her practice, & when they reached shore, she saw that Kono texted her telling her that they did their parts. She smiled, & replied back quickly, so that Steve & her father wouldn't get suspicious, & she said to her favorite men, "Can we go into the town, & have dinner & explore a bit ?", Steve said, "Sure, Babe", "Some fresh air would do us good, Great Thinking, Monkey", & they went to shower, & relaxed a bit, before dinner.

 

Kono, Chin, Lou, & Joe met at **_Tropics_** for dinner, & drinks, They reported that everything went off without a hitch, with their tasks, "We just have to get the venue all set up, Grace said,  that they would be back at the end of their two week vacation", Chin nodded his approval, & said, "We can work with that", Grover added, "Yep, It will be so easy to get everything up here & set up", Joe said, "We just have to keep it a secret a bit longer from Danny & Steve, That is where Grace will come in handy", Everyone agreed, & decided to take a night off from the arrangements, since everything is so peaceful.


	4. Part Three:

Grace was watching Steve & Danny acting like some teenagers in love, It was cute, **"I just want them to be happy"** , The Young Girl thought to herself, smiled, as she listened to her favorite men banter back & forth. They also knew that their special girl was up to something, & they have a feeling that they should be on their toes for whatever is gonna come, so they would be ready for it.

 

When they hit the arcade, they found **_Miss Pacman_** , Grace said encouragingly, "You guys should play, & see who gets high score", Steve arched an eyebrow, & said, "Ready to have your butt handed to you, Danno ?", Danny smirked, & said, "In your dreams, Babe", Then he went first, & he was doing pretty well, even ignoring the distractions, that Steve was doing, & he finished the game, & indicated that it was his turn to play, & the seal answered back, by battling it out. It turned out to be a fun evening after all.

 

As they were making their way back to the parking lot, Grace heard her friend, Lucy, call her, & they greeted & hugged each other. Lucy's mother, Kara, said with a smile, "It's so good to see you all", "Likewise", The Seal said, & Danny said, "Yeah, I am glad we ran into each other, this time under better circumstances", Everyone laughs at that, & then Lucy came up to hug Steve & Danny, They were all updating each other on their lives, as they were making their way to their cars, "Remember, If you guys want some time alone, We will be glad to watch Gracie for you", The Men thanked her, & told her that maybe they would take her up on her offer.

 

The Next Morning, Kono showed the men the spot, "Jesus, It's so beautiful", Chin said in disbelief, as he took in the surroundings in front of him. Joe said nodded, "This will be perfect, & I think that we won't have to worrry about the setup at all", Lou nodded in agreement, & said, "Piece of cake", & they went over arranging the spot to their liking, & making sure that there is no mistakes around, that could happen before hand. Everything will be perfect before Steve & Danny comes back with Grace from their vacation.

 

Steve & Danny were surprised that Grace did not want to check out the trail with them, "You guys need some alone time, & Lucy & her mom invited me out this morning for some shopping, & other fun things to do, So I will see you later, Love ya", she kissed & hugged her father & uncle on the cheek, "Love you more", they replied in unison, as they mirrored her gesture, & they were alone for the first time in awhile. "Danno, Can we talk ?", Steve asked, The Blond nodded, & knew that they need to talk things out, before they can move further in their relationship.

 

"What is it, Babe ?, You can tell me anything, You know that", Danny said encouraging him, Steve said with a smile, "I know, that is why I love you so much, I can be myself around you, & not be nervous", Danny said, as he took his hands into his own, "I am _not_ going anywhere, You don't have to be nervous or scared around me, I love you so much", Steve said with a big smile, bigger than the sun, "I love you too, Danno",  & he said, "I told Catherine about us, She is happy for us", Danny was shocked about that, & said, "I told Amber, We  decided to end things where it was good", Steve nodded, cause he felt better about the honesty route, & he knew that Danny felt better too, They spent their time cuddling on the couch, & waited for Grace to come home from her morning fun.

 

"Thanks for helping out, Mrs. Conners, I am so glad that they are taking baby steps to get together", Grace said, as she, Lucy, & her mom stopped & have some breakfast somewhere in town, she sipped on some orange juice, & took some bites of her eggs, & toast. "I am glad to help, Grace, cause I owe them a lot, especially Steve, cause he kept Lucy safe", Kara said with a smile, "Don't worry, Grace, They will be together & happy in no time at all", Lucy said, as she finished her breakfast, & so did Grace, & Kara, They continued on their shopping trip.

 

Steve & Danny ended up falling asleep on the couch cuddled up, & that is how Grace found him, she "awwwed" silently, got out her phone, & took a picture & sent to her ohana, thinking, _**"They will think that it so cute"**_ , she snapped the picture quickly, before she was discovered, & she put her phone away, took a blanket & covered them up, & then went to her room in silence, without disturbing the two sleeping men. She was so glad to see her Danno so happy again, & she thinks that her Uncle Steve deserves to have some happiness too.

 

Joe left after awhile, He went to get the little details that are needed to make Steve & Danny's night special,  Kono opened her phone, when it pinged, & she smiled, & said, "That is the cutest thing I ever saw", she showed Lou & Chin, "They certainly looked happy", Lou observed, as he looked at the picture. The Hawaiian Lieutenant nodded, & said, "It looks like that they had progressed things on their own a little bit faster, Good for them", Kono & Lou both  agreed, & they all left to do their own things for the surprise that they are about to pull off.

 

Steve & Danny woke up, went to freshen up, & they put on their best clothes, since Kara took out Grace for a fun morning, they are gonna take the girls out for a "special" date, Lucy was beyond thrill, especially when Steve danced with her on the dance floor of the restaurant, & they also have to have ice cream to end the perfect evening, so Danny knew a place to take them all, & it had great response with the three people, who he was trying to impress, & had succeed, when they got home, they all went to bed, cause they have an early day of hiking to do.


	5. Part Four:

The Hike was beautiful, everyone was having a great time, Danny & Steve were keeping a sharp eye on the girls, as they were exploring every part of the woods, & discovering new stuff, so they are ready for their troop meeting, & the men stood off to the side, as they watched the girls enjoyed themselves, & have fun. "We are very lucky to show them this", Danny said whispering, Steve could only nod in agreement, as he laughed at the antics, the girls were pulling on each other.

 

They decided to swim for a bit, & the girls were in their own area, but they watched how the men were acting with each other, & they thought it was cute, watching them fall in love. "Guys, How about I barbecue up some hot dogs, while Steve plays a song for us on his guitar ?", Lucy said, "Yeah, Steve, Please ?", Grace added, "I betcha that you are really good", Steve said mock scolding, "Real subtle, Danno", & the men went to do their tasks, so the afternoon was full of fun.

 

Meanwhile, Back at home, The Others got everything all set up for the special evening, & the place was secured, Kamekona was waiting for them, "You did great, Guys", Kono said smiling, "We owe you, Thanks for helping out", Chin said agreeing, "Really, Buddy, We could not had done it without you", Lou clasped him on the shoulder, & said, "Anything you need you call us, You hear ?", The Shrimp Owner vowed, "I will", & he gave them a ride home back in his helicopter all to Oahu.

 

The Afternoon was fun, & plentiful, The Girls fell asleep on the way home, & Steve smiled at them, as he looked at them in the rear view mirror, & he said to Danny, "I am so glad we got to do this, I mean I usually do this by myself, It's nice to share it with someone for a change, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world", Danny took his hand into his own, & kissed it, "Neither would I", The Blond said with a smile, & the rest of the ride was made in silence, as they reached, Lucy's cabin, & helped her parents get her resettled, & then head for their own, The rest of the vacation is slowly coming to an end, & they are determined to enjoy it, & not let any interruptions, or distractions overtake them, They are gonna focus on what is important, & that is family.

 

Joe was gonna meet the team for dinner, but he had something else to take care of first, Doris had been a pain in the ass, so he called in some favors, that he was owed, & got the complete file on Wo Fat, his father, & what has happened, He read it, & said, "Oh, God", & thought to himself, **"I have to break this to Steve gently"** , as he wiped the tears that was streaming down his face, he composed himself, & then he went to meet the team, & see what they thought about what he should do.

 

That evening was for them, Danny & Steve were in the hot tub, relaxing their muscles, as they were making out, & things were getting hot & heavy. Steve stopped them, & said, "I think we should make this special, Danno, It kills me, but you said, you want to do the right thing, so let's do that", Danny said with a nod, "Okay, But fuck me, It's gonna be hard for me to keep my hands off of you", & they got out, & dried off, went inside, & relaxed, then get ready for bed.

 

Joe showed the team the file, & they were shocked that Doris was a prisoner of Wo Fat's father, & being treated like a whore, during that time she was being undercover, "God, Joe, I think you should tell Steve the truth, You owe him that", Kono said simply, as she read over the material, "You both will feel better", Chin said full of wisdom, Lou added, "It might bring you guys back together", Joe decided that is what he gonna do, The Next Time, He sees Steve, He would tell him what he learned.

 

Steve & Danny couldn't believe that two weeks had came, & went, They took Lucy, Kara, & Lucy's father, Mario, out for a wonderful dinner, to end the vacation perfectly, "Thanks so much for being part of this trip, & participating in the fun", Steve said, Danny agreed, & said, "Yeah, It was a blast", Mario said, "Thanks for saving our daughter's life", "We had fun too", Kara replied simply, as they watched the girls have their own conversation.

 

Kono said, "Grace, Steve, & Danny are coming home at the end of the week, Let's throw them a welcome home party", Chin said, "I am down with that, Cuz", Lou said, "Me too, I will call Joe", He went to do that, Kono said, "I hope that Joe will tell Steve the truth", Chin said with a sigh, "Me too, Cuz, Me too", & they went to arrange everything for the party, & the fun. Lou said, as he came back, "Joe will come", & they went back to work.

 

The BBQ was a success, Danny, Grace, & Steve were all surprised by it, The fun had happened, & everyone relaxed for a change, It was nice to see, & everyone was being civil, & nice to each other, no drama, which Steve & Danny were grateful for, cause they don't know if they can handle any at the moment, Joe said to Steve, "Steve, Can we talk ?', The Seal, & they walked down to the beach, where it was private.


	6. Part Five:

As they reached the chairs, Steve was worried about his former mentor, & asked, "What is it, Joe ?, Are you okay ?", & they sat down, Joe sighed, & said, "I am so sorry for putting you through all of the misery that you had endured", He handed over the file, & said, "Like I promised, Everything you want to know about what happened during the years your mom was gone, & you thought  she was dead", He leaned back, & watched the man, who he thought of as a son finally get the answers that he was deseparate for.

 

Steve took a deep breath, & lets it out, as he opened the file, & he read what had happened during the time her mom was in service, & what happened on her supposed "death",  He lets out some tears, & then the hard sobs had followed, & Joe comforted him, & said, "Let it out, Son, Let it out", The Seal cried on his shoulder, Joe must had signaled Danny to come over, cause the next thing, Steve knew, Danny was filling him with warmth, & love, by his presence alone. "It's okay, Baby, It's okay", Then he guided him to the others, & not let this part of the evening ruin their fun.

 

"I told him, I absolutely told him that the file has everything that he would want to know", Joe whispered not wanting to disturb Steve's sleep, Chin said, "Maybe he could finally find peace", Lou said, "I hope so, Cause it's a shame that he had to go through this at the beginning", Kono said agreeing, "I know, But Steve is strong, & he will survive this, just like he survived the other bullshit things in his life", Danny nodded, & said, "Amen, Sister", He dropped a tender kiss to Steve's head, & they relaxed for a bit.

 

Steve woke up, remembering everything that led him to break down like that, felt ashamed by it, Everyone reassured him that it is normal to feel like that, He relaxed against Danny, feeling comforted, & protected at the same time. "I am finally glad that I am getting closure after all these years, But, It would've been nice if my mom would had told me everything, I am done with her, so done", Everyone respected his decision, & supports it. Danny thinks that talking to their therapist will help Steve more, & he will be right by his side, as he does this.

 

A couple of days later, Danny made the appointment for the therapist, & he told Steve, who actually lets out a sigh of relief, & he wanted to put this to bed, & focus on the good, instead of the bad. He wanted to have closure finally, & not worry about lingering answers, that would drive him crazy, he said gratefully to his lover, & best friend, "Thanks, Danno, Thanks for being just you", The Blond smiled, & said, "Anything for you, Babe", & they got ready for the date that they had planned, since they got back from their vacation.

 

The Next Day, Steve treated Joe to the firing range, & they had fun shooting some rounds from his father's old rifle, & then the Five-O Commander looked over at Joe, who was nervous for some reason, & Steve did not want that, he said with a sigh, "I am glad **_you_** told me, cause I treasure everything that you had done for me,  & getting me through BUDS Training, I just want to let you know that I don't hate you anymore, I love you, Uncle Joe", Joe smiled at that, cause Steve had not called him that, since he was six years old, "I love you too, Son, Let's get some more time in, Before lunch, Huh ?", They nodded, & continued the fun they had.

 

Things at HQ were a lot better too, Steve was acting more like himself, & bantered with Danny like usual, When the two men were out of earshot, Kono expressed her concerns to Lou, & Chin, she said, "I know that he is feeling better, But I can help worry about him, Especially with everything that he had learned about his mom", Chin said with an arm his cousin's shoulder, to comfort her, he said, "We just have to be there for him," Lou nodded in agreement, & said, "Yeah, & Danny too, We just have to let them both know that we love them, No matter what", & with that, they went back to work.

 

Danny & Steve found themselves at their therapist's office, waiting to be called in, which did not take them long, & Steve & Danny updated her on what had been going on, since they went on the stakeout, & they told her that they learned how to trust each other more, Steve was more open with expressing his feelings, & then he told her what he learned about about his mother, Danny was biting his tongue, & the therapist, Dr. Mills, noticed that, & asked concernly about what is bothering him.

 

 _"Is everything okay, Detective Williams, It looks like you want to say something to add to what Commander McGarrett was saying about his mother, Maybe you have your own feelings about the subject ?, Care to share light on it ?"_ , Danny looked at her, then at Steve, who nodded in giving him permission to speak, Danny cleared his throat, & said this in response, adding to their chat, cause he feels angry that Doris had hurt Steve not once, but twice, & he will feel better once he unload, that way he & Steve can continue the progress their relationship has taken lately.

 

"I guess it's just that why did she bother coming back, I am sorry for saying it, She should've stayed where she came from, If she was serious about staying, she should've fought for her life, & told Steve everything that he wanted to know in the first place, & what really burns my ass, is the fact she pulls this crap again, hurting Steve, & Mary again, like she did 20 years ago, she should not call herself a mother, cause she doesn't deserve it, Although the best thing, she ever did was to produce two beautiful children, who grew up to be wonderful people, & I love to bits, Also I got a new niece out of the deal, so she should stay away at this point", Steve smiled, as Danny always told it, as it was. Dr Mills saw this from her chair, & said, _"Well, Gentlemen, Time's up, I will see you next time"_ , & Steve & Danny both felt better, as they left the office.


	7. Part Six:

As they were driving home, Danny noticed that Steve was being a little bit too quiet to Danny's liking, & he was a little bit concerned, as he took his eyes off of the road for a second, He asked with a smile, "Are you okay, Gorgeous ?, What's going up there ?", he tapped his lover's head. "Nothing, I am just happy now, I got closure, & I don't have to worry about Wo Fat, all the drama, & the shit that it brings, For once, I am free", He smiled bigger, as he realized that. "Good", Danny said, as he took his hand, & kissed every single knuckle, & then focused on the road again.

 

Steve noticed that they were going by their favorite ice cream shop, He asked with a smile, "I think we could do with a little bit of sugar, especially after our appointment, We deserve a treat", Danny said with a knowing tone, "Got a craving for Double Chocolate Peanut Butter Ice Cream, Huh ?", The Seal blushed, which Danny thought was so adorable, & admitted, "Yeah, I do", Danny nodded, & said, "Good, I have one for Mint Chocolate Chip", He pulled into the parking lot, & then they got out of the camaro, & walked in hand in hand to enjoy their delicious treat.

 

Kono was glad that she was wrong, cause everyone was glad to see that Steve & Danny took things in their own hands, she offered to have a day with Grace, while they had their appointment, The Young Williams looked up at her aunt, & said with a smile, "They are really both happy, Aren't they, Auntie Kono ?", The Ex-Surfer smiled, & said, "Of course, We will make sure that they stay that way", Grace nodded, as they proceeded to give each other pedicures, & enjoy their time together.

 

Danny & Steve had a booth to sit in, courtesy of the owner, cause they helped saved her father, when he had a heart attack, & they would have their ice creams on the house from that day forward, Steve & Danny were feeding the other their choice of ice cream, & they were giggling, like people who were in love. "Danny, Thank you for your input, I mean I could not had gotten through the last 5 years without you, I love you so much, I just can't express enough", Danny smiled & said, "Come here, You Goof", they share a kiss, & he said, "I love you too, I hope you express enough, as long as you are here, That I love you too", Steve smiled, as they continued on their date.

 

Chin came over to enjoy some time with his favorite girls, he brought over their favorite pizza, & some microvable popcorn, & he took part in the other things, that they had planned, when it was time to rest, & relax, They popped in their favorite popcorn, & their favorite movie, "You know Grace, You are being really unselfish, cause you want your dad, & Steve to be happy with each other", "Thanks, Uncle Chin, I really want them to be happy, cause they had been sad for too long", Kono said with a smile, "Well, They aren't sad any more, Aren't they ?", Grace said with a smile, "No, Cause they love each other now", They ended their talk on that, & focused on the movie in front of them.

 

Grace called her dad to let her know, that she is sleeping over at Kono's, He told her that it's fine, & he & Steve continued on with their date, & the fun they are having, "Babe, I want this to be the night, where we come together as one", & Steve was shocked by the words, "Are you sure, Danno ?, There is no pressure here, I can absolutely wait til you are ready for the next step in this new relationship, I can wait for you forever", That made Danny happy, & smiled as a response. "Babe, We waited for 5 years, I think we can't wait anymore", Danny said, as he & Steve goes to the stairs, & starts making their way up them.

 

They walked hand in hand upstairs to the bedroom, where Danny now belongs, Steve knows that his blond adonis is still recovering from his experience in Colombia, so he decided to let him lead, They explored each other's bodies, while they kissed each other with everything, that they have. Danny was dropping kisses down his neck, & Steve was moaning, he was in complete pleasure, & wished that he could stay like that forever, but he knew it could never happen.

 

Danny got him out of his shirt without any problems, as he kept on kiss him everywhere on his face, he teased & nibbled on the taunt nipples, waiting for him to play with. Steve gasped, & thrusted his body further to him, & Danny made his way down, stripping him of his offending pants, & boxers, Then worked him over, til he was driven over the edge, as he orgasmed into Danny's mouth, But he won't let his lover off the hook, He began to torture his sweet body, as payback. They were moving together, as one.

 

"God, You are so fucking beautiful, Baby !", Danny exclaimed, as he was riding him, & the seal answered back with, "Right back at ya !", as he matching him thrust for thrust, He groaned, as Danny took a hold of his sensitive cock, & snapping his hips, as he was fucking Steve senseless. The Five-O Commander mewled like cat, & Danny smirked, & asked seductively, "You like that, _**Baby**_ ?", Steve could only nod, as he was enjoying what was being done to him. They kept it up, til they were spent,  & they spent their time enjoying the afterglow, & cuddled to their hearts' content.

 

"How about a shower ?", Steve asked, as he nuzzled Danny's neck, & Danny nodded, & allowed Steve to pull him up, & they went to the bathroom, where they managed to have round two, & washed each other erotically, then they orgasmed once again, & washed each other properly, They shut the shower off, & did not bother with pajamas, they changed the sheets, & they got into bed, & held each other. "I love you, Danno", Steve said sleepily, as he kissed his lover's cheek, "Ummmm, Love you too, Super Seal", mirroring the gesture, & they relaxed into a peaceful slumber that night.


	8. Part Seven:

"Good Morning", Lou said as he entered the bullpen, & found Kono & Chin hard at work, as usual, They smiled, & greeted their friend with a wave, & the former SWAT Commander said with a sly smile, "How much you do wanna bet that Danny & Steve made it official last night ?", Kono held up a $20 bill, & said, "Twenty, says that they said the big four words last night," "Well, Cuz, I see your twenty, & I raise you another, that they said that, plus Bossman put his moves to great use, & did some romantic gesture", Lou said with confidence, "Sans gesture, Sixty says that they said the word, & the therapy session went great", "We'll see", The Ex-Surfer said, as they waited for their teammates, & love ones to come in for the day's shift.

 

Danny was the first one to wake up, & he smiled when he had arm full of Steve close to him, he klssed him on the shoulder, & said whispering huskily, "Mmmm, Good Morning, Baby, How did you sleep ?", Steve turned & as he was waking up, he smiled at his lover, & kissed him softly on the lips, "Very well, Detective, How about you ?", Danny smiled, & said, "Not bad myself, Commander, Thank you for asking", Steve said, "How about a swim, & a shower before work, Danno ?", The Loudmouth Detective countered with, "How about I make you some of those delicious fruit filled waffles that you love, & a long leisurely shower, Super Seal ?", Steve nodded, & kissed him once more to seal the deal, "Deal", he said, & he & Danny got out of their bed, & were ready to start the day.

 

They got everything around their house, as they were getting ready for Grace to spend the weekend with them, when they got into work, Steve couldn't believe that their three love ones could be so nosy, "Man, You guys need to get a hobby", Danny said, "We declared our love after the session, & made it official", Kono & Lou groaned, cause they lost a bet, as they were about to hand over the money to their friend, Lou said stopping them, "Love is in the air, & I am in a great mood, Let's put the winnings towards a team night tonight", The others liked the sound of it, & agreed, as soon as they were done with work, They will have a fun evening that night.

 

It was not a total waste, They managed to get all of the gunrunners, & HPD volunteered to pick up the gang leader, & get them all off to custody, Danny tackled one & landed wrong, & ended up with a sprained wrist for his efforts, & Steve was loving & attentive to him, "I am okay, Steve, Please don't worry, I will be good as new in a couple of weeks", Danny reassured him, as he cupped his ass, "I am definitely gonna get me some of this tonight", Steve shuddered at what Danny has planned for him, but he knew that he would love it, "Later, Much later", he said breathlessly, & they shared a kiss, before Steve entered his own office.

 

When it was time to go, Lou said, "I think we should go to **_Tropics_** , cause their beers don't suck, & they have longboards, & it is what Steve likes," Steve & Danny were surprised, & the Five-O Commander said, "That is very considerate of you, Lou, Plus, I think low-key is what the doctor ordered for Danny", Danny said with a soft smile, "Thanks, Lou, It sounds perfect", Kono looped one arm through Danny's & the other through Steve's, & said, "Let's go then", Chin said, "We all need this, & Lou leading the rear saying, "We all do, Brother, Amen to that", & they went out for their perfect evening out.

 

It was perfect, cause the atmosphere was not so crazy, & they got their usual table, & they sat around with their drinks in their hands, they listened to the music that was playing over the loud speakers, & everyone was having a great time, Lou said with a smile, "You guys look good together like that", he indicated with a nod to the couple, "Yeah, You guys look happy", Chin said, as he observed them. "You guys to be more like this", Kono said, as she winked at them, "We are very happy", Danny said, & Steve said with a smile, "We promise that we will be more fun, instead of serious", everyone chuckled at that, & they went on with their fun.

 

The Next Afternoon, Danny & Steve found themselves frockling in the water, & having a bit of fun, before they head off to get Grace from Rachel's, as they were done & drying off their impressive bodies, Something caught Steve's eye, & let out a gasp, Danny turned to see what has his lover so startled, & was surprised too, It was Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, Former Naval Intelligence Officer, & Five-O, walking towards them with a smile on her face, cause she is happy to see that Steve is so happy, & took her advice, & found someone who can make him happy, & give him a life that he deserves & is worthy of.

 

"Oh my god, Catherine ?, What are you doing here ?", Steve asked feeling happy to see her, & that she is safe, but angry for putting him through the pain that he had to go through, Danny whispered to him, "Go & talk to her like a human being, & get the closure that you deserve, Both of you need this", The Seal did not want to leave Danny alone for a second, but nodded, He & Catherine walked further down the beach, & the blond watched them talk, cry, & share their emotions, & he was glad that Steve was able to get at least something, that he wanted out of his life, & he was there to witness it.

 

"Danny is a great man, I am glad that you listened to me for once, & take a chance on true love, I am so glad that Danny seems more relaxed around you, & you are a great influence on Grace, You guys are gonna be happy together & in the future too, I just know it", The Brunette Beauty said, Steve was a little worried for her, & asked, "What about you, Cath ?", She said with a smile, "I am gonna be just fine, Sailor, Always have & always will, I just want to be part of your lives, If you let me ?", Steve smiled, & said, "Come on, Let's go back to Danny, Before he sends out a search party", Catherine laughed, & said, "I see that somethings **_never_** change", as they walked back to their love one.

 

"Is everything okay ?", Danny asked, as he watched them come back towards him, "Yeah, Everything is fine, Danno, Cath just wants to come back into the fold, & be part of our lives again, I said, it will be good", "Good, It will be great !", Danny exckaimed with a smile, "Come on, We are gonna get Gracie, She will be thrilled to see you", he indicated to Catherine, & she said simply with a smile, "I would love that, Thanks, Danny", She went with them inside, & waited for them, as they changed, Then they were off to go get Gracie, & spend some time with her, to start the weekend off right.


	9. Part Eight:

Rachel was glad to see that Catherine was back with the group, cause she proved to be a great role model, when she is not around to guide her daughter in the right direction, when Grace came out running, she gave the biggest hugs to her father, & uncle, that she ever saw, & when she saw her aunt, it was a little bit awkward, & was afraid to say the wrong thing, & Danny said urging her forward, "Go on, Baby, Say hello to Auntie Catherine", The Young Girl nodded, & went to her & hugged her.  
  
  
  
"Hi, Auntie Catherine, I am so glad that you are back home where you belong", she hugged her a little bit more tightly. The Brunette Beauty smiled, & said, "I am so glad to be home too, I missed my partner in crime so much, when I was away", Grace smiled, cause she always has fun with her, & she said, "I am thinking that we are gonna have pancakes for dinner, Wanna come ?", Catherine smiled, "Sure, Pancakes at anytime sounds like a great idea", & they went back to where Danny, & Steve stood, who had smiles on their faces, & knew that the girls had something planned.  
  
  
  
"Me & Auntie Catherine decided that pancakes sound awesome for dinner, How about you, Guys ?", Grace asked, Danny & Steve looked at each other, & shrugged, & they said to the ladies with a smile, "Sure, Great idea, Monkey, Pancakes sound terrific, Plus it will do us some good to eat early for a change", Danny said, & Steve said, "I know a terrific little place to go, Then we can do some swimming, when we get home", Grace smiled, cause she gets to spend her time with her three favorite people in the world, & that makes her the happiest girl, & luckiest in the world.  
  
  
  
Lou spent time with his family, while Kono & Chin spend time with Kono's parents, as he watched his kids play in the pool, he realized that this was the best year, that he had since he moved to Hawaii, & was grateful that he surrounded himself with great people, to love, & who loves him right back unconditionally. **"I just hope that Danny & Steve realized that they are lucky too, & we will be there for them at anytime"**, he thought to himself, He made a mental note to get Kamekona to move their plan up further, cause Steve & Danny really deserve it.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Kono & Chin were enjoying their time with family, as they relaxed, & they had a wonderful dinner, that Kono's father had lovingly prepared for them, & the cousins decided to spill the beans of their plan, to Kono's father. "Sounds like your friends are wonderful people, & they are very lucky for you to do this for them", he said chuckling, He brought out an album & presented it to the cousins to look through, "I just want you to know that, Chin, Despite the family not talking to you, That is not the case with you, I am very proud of you, & you too, Kono, I made a scrapbook of all of your accomplishments, & Five-O's", he indicated to the book in Kono's hands.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Daddy", Kono said with a smile, & shimmering tears, as she went through the book with Chin, & the Hawaiian Lieutenant had a lump in his throat, & cleared it, "Mahalo, Uncle", as he laughed at the pictures along with Kono, that brought back some many wonderful memories, & a wonderul feeling, that has never left. They kissed her mother, as they were leaving, & they hugged her father, & made him promise, that if he never needs anything, to call them, He promised them that he will, & with that, They were on their way to their homes to settle in, & get some good amount of sleep in, before they have to report back to work on Monday, or if they get a call out.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Danny, Catherine, Grace had fun having pancakes as their dinner, & Steve & Danny realized that something was bothering the young girl, but decided to let it be for awhile, They were on their way to go swimming, like Steve promised, & then shower up, to close out the evening, They got on their suits, & went straight to the beach, that was on their property, Steve & Danny aren't gonna let Grace slide, til she tells them what is bothering her, so that way, they could solve it together, like any ohana does.  
  
  
  
After awhile, Grace looks like she wants to yell at someone, & Steve said gently, "What is wrong, Sweetie ?", "You know that you can tell us anything", Danny said, & Catherine nodded, backing the two men up, "I think you are a lousy friend, & auntie, for leaving us, Auntie Catherine, Uncle Steve & Danno need you, Auntie Kono, Uncle Lou, Uncle Chin, & I need you", Grace said full of anger, The Three Adults were taken back by it, "Grace !", exclaimed Danny & Steve in unison, as they scolded their daughter. "It's okay, Guys, I deserve it", she said putting a hand up to stop them, & she said to Grace, "You what, Gracie ?, You are right, I was, But I am gonna make you a promise, Wanna know what that is ?", The Young Girl nodded, as she sniffled, as the anger left her body, & she relaxed.  
  
  
  
"I promise never to leave any one of you again, or let you guys out of my sights, This is my forever home, & I am gonna stay forever, til God calls me to him, Cause you guys mean the world to me, & I love you all so much", Grace smiled at that, The Former Naval Intelligence Officer opened out her arms to her, "Can I have a hug now ?", Grace nodded, & they hugged tightly, "Okay, Monkey, Bedtime", Grace nodded, & Catherine went to help her, & also get ready for bed, "We are so lucky", Danny said, & Steve nodded, agreeing, by saying, "We sure are", & they shared a quick kiss, & went in to join their love ones, & settle in for the night too, cause there is more fun to have on that weekend.  
  
  
  
Danny & Steve invited the others over to have a BBQ, & they kept their **_"special"_ ** guest a secret, & when Steve said to the door, "Oh, Special Guest, You can come out now", Everyone was floored when Catherine came in on to the lanai, as she was holding Grace's hand, The Ohana was complete, & reuniting, when the fire had became low, Everyone put on their windbreakers, & relaxed, as more stories was being exchanged, & Grace finally fell asleep right then, & there, They knew it was just another perfectt ohana day in paradise, & nothing has changed. Especially for them, & it **_will_** never change, as long as they walk the Earth, til the day that they die.


	10. Part Nine:

The Gang met Kamekona for breakfast at one of their favorite spots in all of Oahu, & he reassured them, "It's all cool, Guys, I mean Steve & Danny will have anything & everything that they would need to have a great evening", Kono said, "Good, Cause this can't not get fucked up, Brah, We are counting on this to happen", Catherine said with a smile, "Kame, It's important for these two to relax, They need it & earned it", she was brought up to speed by the others on their & Grace's plan to get them together. Lou said, as he clasped a hand on their big friend's shoulder, "Anything that you can do, It will help", The Shrimp Owner nodded, & said, "I got you covered", & they enjoyed the rest of their breakfast.

 

Steve & Danny were in the office, & they were focusing on their paperwork, or at least trying to, Danny rubbed his hands all over his lover's ass, & Steve lets out a moan, as he threw his head back, "God, Danno, You are killing me here", as he turned, & had his arms filled with Danny, "That's the point, **_Baby_** ", he said seductively, as he lead him into his office, cause that is where the big comfy couch lies, & they can rest on it later, They shut the blinds, & locked the door, & got down to business, cause it's a fact, They can't keep their hands off of each other for very long periods of time.

 

The place was being set up to the team's demands, Kono said, as she took a step back to admire their results, & said, "i think that this is the perfect hideaway, They can have all the privacy that they need", Chin said, "It's also very relaxing, No signs of stress, or feeling stress, It's the perfect spot to unwind", Lou asked with confusion, "How the hell are we gonna get them up here ?, We need to trick them, & trick bad", Catherine said with a wink, "I got our secret weapon on speed dial, Grace will make sure that they will get here on time, & that there is no delays", & they left to do their own things for awhile, before they meet Steve & Danny for dinner.

 

"God, Danno, You feel so fucking so good !", Steve exclaimed, as he slowly thrusting into his lover, "You feel so good too", Danny complimented, as he was trying to match thrust for thrust, & rhythm that Steve was creating, their bodies were rubbing against each other, creating delicious friction, & they moaned in response to it. "Mmmm, I could do this all day & all night",  Danny purred, Steve's eyes darken with lust, & said challengingly, "Think you can keep up, Old Man ?", The Loudmouth Detective growled, & said, "I will show you old man, my ass", & he ravished Steve fully.

 

Meanwhile, Grace got a call from her aunties, asking her for help to further her plan, & she said, "Of course, I got the perfect excuse in mind, I will just talk to my mother, & Step Stan about it", when she hung up, that is exactly what she did. They were glad to help, & they offered any leftover expenses, she called her aunties, & told them that it was a "go", she called Kamekona, & he picked her up, so she coudl do her part of the decorating, & make sure that everything is done for the special night.

 

Steve screamed out Danny's name lustfully, as he orgasmed, & Danny came from just watching him, they were both being driven over the edge, & they were enjoying their bliss, & then they gathered up their things, & went to use the special shower room, that was installed for them, after tough cases, or just curing on the job injuries, Luck has that there is no one around, & they scurred off without being discovered. They were take their time, & savor every minute of it, being in love, & enjoying the relationship, that is progressing, & the perks of it.

 

The Gang came in to help, & they saw that Steve & Danny left everything, & were in a hurry, "Mmmm, The Lovebirds flew the coop", Catherine said with a smirk, "They sure did", Kono said agreeing. Chin said with a smile, "Come on, Let's show them respect, they are our teammates, & ohana", Lou added, "They deserve to have privacy, like everyone else", The Girls nodded, & let the subject drop, & they went to their offices to catch up on their part of work, & the case, so worries or screwups can happen, when they are trying to relax. They got into their work, as they wait for Steve & Danny to make an appearance, doing the walk of shame.

 

After the second round of lovemaking, Steve was massaging Danny's shoulders, trying to give them some relief, after such a shitty week, "Mmmm, Babe, Thank you for that, It feels like I died & went to Heaven", Steve smiled, as he continued to do what he was doing, & Danny was like putty in his hands, & after Danny felt better, he took care of Steve, & made sure that he was attentive to the seal's needs. When they were done, They dressed, & made sure that they were presentable, & comfortable too, before they headed out of the locker room.

 

Kamekona was impressed with Grace's decorative skills, & said, "You got some mad skills, Sistah", she smiled, & said, "Thanks, Kamekona, I just want this to be perfect for Danno, & Uncle Steve", she was worried about that, & the surprise, that she had planned with her parents, Since Danny was fair about Stan being in their lives, Rachel had Steve added as an "legal" parent. she was overjoyed with the news, when her mother told her the news, but she was worried about how Steve will take the news. Kamekona said with a smile, "Everything will be okay, Gracie, You'll see", she nodded, & was ready to spend some time with her favorite person, who gives her free shaved ice, even though she doesn't ask for it sometimes.

Steve & Danny were coming into the bullpen, & catcalls, & whistling were heard, Steve said mock pissed off, "Knock it off",  Danny rolled his eyes, & said, "Damn, None of you has anything better to do ?", Chin, Kono, Catherine, & Lou all laighed at their discomfort, & they all went back to work, as soon as Danny & Steve entered their offices, & they made sure that everything was done, & organized. Then, they all were ready for dinner, & they headed off to the **_Hilton Hawaiian Village_** , & they were determined to relax, & have a great time.


	11. Part Ten:

Dinner was fun, But Steve & Danny could not wait to get home & have some more quality time together, They knew right off the bat, this relationship was gonna be forever, & they have no doubts going in, & that they are gonna be happy, & their future is gonna be safe, & secured, as long as they are breathing. "McGarrett, The next time I find Danny in this condition, I will be kicking your ass", Catherine said with no heat behind the words, "I would like to see you try", he challenged, & the rest of the night went like that with the fun, & the bantering. The heat has risen up a notch, & they broke through the door, & Steve slammed it with his foot without stopping, as they were making their way upstairs, stripping each other of their clothes, as they went, as they headed into the bathroom. Danny was enjoying the shower that Steve had installed for them, & let the water cascade down his muscles, Steve came by & gave his ass a playful slap, & proceeded to take care of his lover, by washing him deeply, making sure that he comes out clean, Danny took his turn, & they made love in the shower, which is one of their favorite spots to be. Then they hit the sheets, & they were making love slowly & passionately, without really being driven over the edge, & then Steve wrapped his arms around the blonde, & said whispering, "Go to sleep, Babe, I have you.....", as Danny's eyes were dropping, & Steve smiled, continued to whispering encouragingly, "That's it, Baby, Relax, I have you", & then he joined his partner in a relaxing sleep, as the wind blew through the window, parting the curtains, on the wonderful, & peaceful summer night. The stress of the day leaves their bodies, & they calmly sleep without problems, or interruptions to disturb them. The Next Morning, Danny was making breakfast for the team, Steve came down & wrapped his arms around his lover, "Mmmmm, You are a terrific cook, & this is my favorite breakfast on top of it", The Loudmouth Detective said smiling, as he was focused on his eggs, "I know, You can use the energy, cause you certain were definitely burning it off last night," "I heard no complaints", Steve said kissing his neck, "Not a one, Go & relax, This is rare that we get days like this", Steve kissed his neck once more, & went outside on to the lanai, & relaxed, as he enjoyed the scenery in front of him. Soon the team showed up, & Grace too, she exclaimed, "Danno, Daddy !", as she hugged them tightly, as she came running out right to the lanai, & they hugged her & said in unison, "We missed you, Gracie", as they each kissed her on the head, & they all sat down, & ate the wonderful meal, that Danny worked hard on, & cooked, so they can have something warm & delicious to start their day. It now feels like a family, & they relaxed, & enjoyed each other's company, as the beautiful day surrounds them, & worry about things carefree, instead of dangers that are lurking around. "Brotha, That looks absolutely beautiful", Kamekona told the owner of the venue, as he took a look at the finished results, that the last minute details brought, He wished the others could witness, what he is seeing, Joe stopped by, & was proud of it all, Kamekona tipped the guy, & he & Joe went & hid, They are hoping that this night will make Steve & Danny happy, & that they **_will_** never forget it, They waited around quietly, as they waited for everything to be brought together. The Gang made excuses quick to leave,  & they left in a hurry, so they can get to their destination, & when they did, they hid with Joe, & Kamekona, After an hour of cleaning up, Grace asked, "Can we go here ?", she showed them the brochure, They nodded, when she said it was a project for school, & she needed to get pictures for her report. The small ohana was in the camaro in a matter of minutes, after they closed & locked up the house, They were on their way to the surprise destination, where the rest of their ohana is, & are ready to surprise them. When they got there, Grace appeared to be taking pictures that she needed, & she kept up the rouse, when her ohana slowly were approaching her dads, & they, & including her yelled, "SURPRISE!!!!!", & Steve & Danny were definitely surprised, as they hugged their little girl, & ohana for arranging all of this for them, especially being sneaky, the way that they were, The Seal & Loudmouth Detective could not stop smiling, as they were spending time with their favorite people. They partied in their suite cabin, & made sure that everything, including neccessities were covered, Everyone was having a great time, & food & drinks were coming, Grace presented Steve with her gift, & he was floored, & loved it, He has the best title in the world, along with Stan, & Danny, being Grace's father, which he would never give up for anything in the world, Even if he has a gun to his head, he would love being it, til the day he leaves the Earth, & dies. When everyone leaves, including Grace, Danny & Steve looked around at the scattered mess, & could not believe that the party had happened, & they get to have a vacation alone together, The Blond picked up a broom, & dropped in front of Steve, "Grab a broom, Steve McGarrett, This party is over", Steve had a bright idea, & turned on the radio once again, He took Danny into his arms, & positioned them for dancing, "The Party....", "Yes ?", Danny said with a smile, "has just begun", Steve said, as he danced them around the room, "It's about time", Danny said laughing, as he kept up with his partner, & they shared a kiss, as they danced.


	12. Part Eleven: Last Part & Epilogue:

The Girls entered Kono's Cruz, while Chin, Joe, & Lou went in Lou's SUV, doing their own thing, as Grace took a look back at the cabin, she asked her aunties, "You think that they were really surprised ?", Kono smiled, & said, "I think they were very surprised, Kiddo", Catherine said nodding in agreement, "Yeah, It was the best surprise that we ever pulled off," Grace said, "Yeah, More than Daddy getting the salt cake on his birthday one year", she & Kono giggled, & Catherine said with a laugh, "What salt cake ?", The Girls filled her in on what she missed, & The Brunette Beauty laughed & said, "You are terrible", They rode in silence to Kono's house for a little girl time & sleepover, that they had been planning, since Catherine came back.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Joe, Chin, & Lou went to their favorite bar to have a couple of beers, & shoot some pool, When they got in, they got themselves settled, & were having fun, Chin sighed, & Lou asked his love one, "What's with the sighing ?", The Hawaiian Lieutenant said with a smile, "I am just glad that we managed to pull off this surprise, & also that things are going back to normal, No more Wo Fat, & drama that comes along with it", Joe said with a smile, "It is a relief, It's also a relief to see Steve & Danny so happy together". Lou said, "Anything else that comes along the way, We will squash it like a bug", & sank the 8 ball, to win the game, "You lose, Chin", & Chin pays him the money that they bet on, & Lou & Joe sets up for a game.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Danny went to explore their property, & Steve took it as an opportunity to set up for a romantic evening, When the blond entered, "What's all of this ?", He asked, as he takes in the beautiful setting, "I am romancing the one that I love, Problem with that ?", he asked, as he took his lover into his arms, & kissed him, Danny said, "Not at all", as he kissed him back, & then Steve really set the mood, by putting on some music, & they danced, & swayed to it, "I love you, Danno, I couldn't live without you for those couple days while you were in Colombia", Steve said, as he caressed his cheek, "Me neither, Baby", They shared a tender kiss, & continued to dance, & they kissed once more, then it turned passionate, as they were heading towards the bedroom, while blowing out the candles, turning off the dimmed lights completely.  
  
  
  
"God, I need you, Steve, I need you so badly", Danny moaned out, as Steve was covering his neck with kisses, & the Five-O Commander's eyes darken with lust, & he ripped off his lover's shirt with complete force, & Danny managed a gasp, & pushed him on the bed, & got him out of his pants, & boxers minutes flat. Then, He stripped out of his own clothing, & began to devour his lover with so much heat & passion, It was gonna be a steamy night, that they will never forget, & then he got the lube, & prepared his golden adonis for the taking, & Danny's pants, & moans got him even more hot & bothered. He got a cock ring out, & fit on to his dick, Danny was beyond frustrated, cause he was denied his release, & was pure pleasure torture to endure.  
  
  
  
"I just want to see how much you can take, **_Stud_** , I think we can make it all the way without you coming, Don't you think ?", The Seal asked with a smirk seductively, "Yesssss.....", Danny said breathlessly, as he gasped, when he felt a bite to his left nipple, & then Steve decided to biindfold him. He began his trail down, & it was slow, & agnozingly painful, & pleasurable, "Please, Please, Babe, Don't stop", "Like I would do that to you ?", & continued to do it, til he reached his harden cock, & lovingly gave his attention to it. He blew on it gently, & gasped out exclaiming, "Bastard !", & moaned out, as his hunky lover began his worship upon it again. The Blond Detective grasped at sheets, as this was happening, & then Steve began to stroke him, as he released the blindfold from his eyes, & then said in that commanding voice exclaiming, that Danny finds so sexy, "Cum, Danno, Now !", Danny screamed out his release, as Steve kept up with what he was doing.  
  
  
  
"FUCCCCKKKKK!!!!!", Danny screamed out, Steve smirked cause he loves the fact that he has this effect on him, when the blond came back from his sex-filled bliss, He held on to Steve, & cuddled up to him, "Was that more than if you even imagine ?", Danny said with a smile, "Yeah, It was good in my dreams, But better, cause I have the real thing in front of me", Steve smiled, & kissed him for that, "I love you, Danny Williams", & Danny nuzzled his neck, & cheek, & said, "I love you too, Steve McGarrett", & they got settled right away, Steve went to sleep right away, & Danny was up thinking of a plan to get his pleasurable payback on his lover, & he has it, He went to sleep with a smile on his face.  
  
  
  
With Rachel's permission, & approval, The Team took Grace to a waterpark, & they were having fun, Kono & Catherine were gonna take a break, & Chin, Joe, & Lou told Grace that they would do the **_Super Slide_** with them,  & as they landed in the water, they had a moment of fun, Then Grace asked, "Do you think Danno & Daddy are having fun on their vacation ?", Lou said, "I think your Danno & Daddy are having fun, but I think they are missing you", Joe said, "Who can blame them ?, You are the prettiest thing on this island", Grace blushed, & thanked them, "I am thinking we should have some shaved ice with your aunties, & then go on some more rides, before we head for home, What do you say ?", She nodded furiously, & they found the women relaxing on some lounge chairs.  
  
  
  
Steve & Danny were having a day of fun, & they were gonna go skinny dipping on the private beach in front of their cabin, & Danny stopped, & was hesitant to enter the water naked, with his hot super seal lover, Steve noticed that something was wrong with Danny, & asked gently, "What's up, Danno ?, You can tell me anything, You know that right ?", Danny silently nodded, & said with tears in his eyes, "I am ugly, Even with these cuts, & bruises, How could stand to look at me ?", "Cause you are sexy, loyal, & caring, I love your big heart, & you guy the perfect ass, & body to boot as a bonus", The Five Commander said, as he stripped him down, Danny smiled, & composed himself, "Thank you, I love you too", & Steve quickly stripped down, & they held hands, as they ran into the water naked. After frockling, They made love on the beach, & in the shower, Then they hit the bed for round three, & they fell asleep around dawn.  
  
  
  
A couple of days later, Danny realized that their trip was gonna come to an end, so he decided to spice up their last night together, Steve came in, & found his lover in nothing, but leather pants, in the role of being the dominant, & he gestured for Steve to enter, The Seal did as he was told. "You look so delectable, I think I am gonna take you now, Up for the challenge ?", as he ran a finger along a shoulderblade, "Bring it, Danno", Steve said cofidently,  Danny ripped his clothes off, & handcuffed him to the poles in the room, in the "Spread-Eagle" position,  & blindfolded him, so he could not see a thing, "Mmmm, I think you are in my mercy", The Blond said with a smile, as he popped one asscheek, Steve moaned out, as a response. "Like that, Baby ?", Steve nodded, & Danny did the other side, & he began to have his fun.  
  
  
  
Danny massaged the perfect buns of steel, as he made his way up, & down the front of his partner's body, Steve could not believe that this was happening to him, & he was enjoying it, by the way his penis is growing hard in size. Danny bit, nibbled, & licked his lover's nipples, & Steve threw his back in response, & then he fastened a cock cage on to his lover's uncut cock, &  Steve whimpered, as Danny licked the tip of it, kept it up, til it drove Steve crazy & over the edge, He had a vibrator, which the seal practically screamed, as his body became sensitive, Then Danny bit each asscheek, & smacked them once again, & then got the cock cage off, & proceeded to jerk his hot boyfriend off.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Super Seal, Come on, & give it all to me !", The Former New Jersey Native exclaimed, as he gently paid attention to the care that he was showing his lover's package, & Steve sobbed out, & screamed out, "SSSSSSHHHHHIIIIIT !!!!!!", as he unlioaded a load of cum on to Danny's hand, & chest. Then when he was composed enough, Danny proceeded to give him a blowjob, which Steve gasped, as his response. Then Danny released him, & helped him clean up, Danny took off his pants, & cleaned up too, "That was so hot, Danno, Incredibly hot !", Steve exclaimed happily, as they dried off from their shower, & hit the bed, They held each other, as they fell asleep, & enjoyed a good night sleep, When they got home, Their ohana threw them a big **_"Welcome Home"_** party, & life was good in Hawaii, Cause Danny & Steve knew that they can't live without each other.  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
